Relatos de la nevera
by Loops Magpe
Summary: La búsqueda de la supremacía no se limita al aspecto y la lógica (claro que no). Tampoco es un impedimento para el romance, la aventura, los dilemas existenciales o la dominación mundial. Serie de drabbles para la actividad "Trololo lolo lolo lo: Troleando a los personajes" del foro "¡Siéntate!" (Comedia con mucho crack, hijos, mucho crack).
1. El estatus y la desgracia de la exclusiv

_Agárrense a sus asientos y disfruten de un fic para no pensar tanto, sólo pasar el rato y decir «¡Pero qué diablos!»._

 **El anime y manga "Inuyasha" le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, su única creadora. Yo sólo he tomado prestados a sus personajes para reírme a sus costas para la actividad "Trololo lolo lolo lo: Troleando a los personajes" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

* * *

 **1  
El estatus y la desgracia de la exclusividad  
** _491 palabras_

Un contenedor pequeño puede guardar muchas sorpresas. Las cosas más caras siempre se distribuyen en pequeñas cantidades; no son comparables a la masificación absurda de los productos básicos, elaborados tantas veces y en cantidades millonarias que algo como el «control de calidad» podría ser tomado como una recomendación en lugar de un reglamento. Cosas baratas, frágiles, olvidables.

 _«Las masas son estúpidas_ —se recordaba—. _El mundo está lleno de idiotas que no saben ni siquiera lo que hacen. Seres que merecen ser destruidos por su simple nivel intelectual»._

—¿Otra vez estás gruñendo? —la voz de Kagura sonó meramente de fondo para él, a pesar de que podrían considerarse vecinos, o más que eso (maldita e injusta división de territorios).

Eligió ignorarla completamente para concentrarse en sus pensamientos, más importantes que las quejas de alguien que no comprendía. _Mucho menos de quien estaba sobre él en el ranking de popularidad._ ¿A quién más que a esa estúpida humana se le ocurrió hacer tal cosa? La proximidad espantosa al fondo de una gran cantidad de nombres era un constante recordatorio. Sonaba como estar colgando sobre el infierno, a punto de caer.

Para él, la gente debía ser juzgada más duramente por su mala toma de decisiones. Aunque, claro, no era su culpa el que sólo las personas más _aventureras_ y hasta con _un gusto más refinado_ se atrevieran a abrazar su influencia.

—Y ahora estás riéndote solo —ella continuó hablando—. Qué asqueroso.

—Nadie te pidió que fueras mi narradora oficial. Si no te gusta lo que hago, voltea a otro lado —Naraku le regañó usando toda la intimidación que podía ser capaz de dar.

Puede que ella se hiciera la rebelde, pero odiaba ser tratada como si fuera una porción pequeña. Por eso funcionó, pues la superficie de Kagura se mantuvo lisa, sin molestas ondulaciones, y lo mejor era que se quedó callada.

Lástima que su satisfacción duró muy poco cuando un gigante entró.

—¿De qué va a querer?

Un dedo recorrió la vitrina y se escuchó un alboroto causado por todos, pero el gigante se acercó hacia su territorio, dando su veredicto.

—Un cono de helado de frutos rojos, por favor.

¡Una molesta victoria para Kagura! Podría incluso imaginar su voz burlona cuando la cuchara celestial tomó de ella.

No. Esta vez no volvería con los refunfuños, pues decidió el actuar. Él jugaría como sabía hacerlo: por medio de la observación y, después de adquirir toda la información que pudiera, pasaría al robo, la superación de técnicas y metería cizaña si fuera necesario.

Naraku les demostraría a los compradores con mal gusto qué tan equivocados estuvieron por haberlo descartarlo; a la vendedora por aislarlo en una esquina, en un contenedor que a penas tenía la mitad de la capacidad que los normales; y también les tocaría su castigo a los demás, por opacarlo.

Él se encargarían de que conocieran sobre su importancia, sobre el valor de Naraku, el helado de chirimoya.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Otra vez estoy participando en una actividad en donde convertirnos a nuestros amados personajes en un objeto o elemento cotidiano, y yo elegí a los sabores de helados (todavía suena extraño). Como sea, este es un intento de historia con vagos niveles de narración, y hasta ahí se queda la seriedad porque le siguen una carga de fumadas que ni les cuento, porque esto es tan crack que se presta para eso._

 _Oh, Naraku, te tocó ser el personaje clave para la historia. Honestamente, nunca he probado el helado de chirimoya y hasta puede que el de uva hubiera quedado mejor en cuanto al color y la trama. ¡Pero es que suena tan gracioso! Entonces, estos son drabbles, así que andaré por aquí con una mayor frecuencia que de costumbre. ¡Acompáñame a presenciar la aventura de Naraku para conseguir fama y poder en esa nevería! También, atrévanse a participar en esta divertida actividad._

 _Loops._


	2. Amor helado murmuran por las calles

**El anime y manga "Inuyasha" le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, su única creadora. Yo sólo he tomado prestados a sus personajes para reírme a sus costas para la actividad "Trololo lolo lolo lo: Troleando a los personajes" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

 _Tengo que decir que espiritualmente soy la vendedora._

* * *

 **2  
Amor helado murmuran por las calles  
** _474 palabras_

Naraku comenzó su investigación prestándole atención al centro de la vitrina. La distancia no era un impedimento para enterarse de lo que pasaba, pues los habitantes de tal zona exclusiva eran demasiados ruidosos como para dificultarle el no darse cuenta de sus melodramas.

Primero se concentró en el que le quedaba más cerca, ese que estaba protagonizando sus saludos diarios para sus amigos y _amigas_ : con risitas femeninas se presentó el coqueto _beso de ángel_ llamado Miroku.

De aura confiable, con una indiscutible apariencia llamativa y un toque atrevido, el joven helado mantenía de buen humor a sus vecinos con pláticas agradables y halagos para las damas. Pero sus _encantos_ no eran imposibles de evadir.

—Hola, Sango. ¿Cómo estás, a parte de deliciosa?

En el contenedor que se encontraba al lado de Miroku a penas se escuchó una respuesta: —Bien.

—¿Qué pasa? Te noto muy fría —él no se rendía fácilmente, mucho menos con ella: la admirable representante del sabor de fresa. Naraku creía que a lo mejor se trataba de su víctima favorita para sus bromas, o ese tipo de estupideces que hacía la gente con amigos (no es como si él supiera).

—Nada —evidentemente, Sango no cayó ante una broma tan mala, sólo continuó con su tono cortante—: Pensé que ibas a estar muy ocupado para hablarme. Con eso de que has estado hablando _con mucha gente_ recientemente.

El beso de ángel pareció temblar. Al parecer, a _alguien_ sí le molestaba que charlara tan simpáticamente con esas dulces y suaves chicas.

—Es que… sólo soy educado.

—Demasiado, me parece. Como sea, no es que me importe —Sango no pareció percatarse de qué tan evidentes resultaron sus celos, sólo le ignoró hablando con esa amiga suya que tenía a la izquierda. Naraku ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre.

Una indiscutible ley del hielo.

—¡Espera, no es lo que parece! ¡Preciosa! ¡Frescura de mi corazón! —las palabras bonitas no sirvieron en ella, lo cual terminó por exasperarlo—: ¡Pero Sango! ¿No ves que me estoy derritiendo por ti?

 _Derritiendo_ … El señor de la chirimoya llegó a pensar por un momento que hasta él, con sus sentimientos agrios y retorcidos, fue capaz de sentir en su propia cremosidad el apasionamiento de ese tipo, o puede que la vergüenza ajena era tal que hasta él sintió cómo subía la temperatura. Fue así hasta que escuchó el grito de la vendedora.

—¡Los helados! ¿Qué pasó? —todos pudieron ver la cara preocupada a través del vidrio de la vitrina—. ¡Juanito, pisaste el cable!

—No es mi culpa. ¿Para qué lo deja ahí, señora?

—¡¿Señora?! Olvídalo, sólo conéctalo.

Mientras Naraku regresaba lentamente a su forma original, llegó a la conclusión de que las peleas de amantes no le atraían en lo más mínimo, a menos de que él fuera el responsable del conflicto. Así qué chiste.

* * *

 _El helado de beso de ángel, al menos en la zona donde vivo, es una hermosa fusión entre cerezas (enteras y molidas) con leche, algo de licor y otros ingredientes secretos que desconozco. Por cierto, es un pecado que le llamen "beso de ángel" a esa versión en la que le ponen bombón. Me hiere, es como la Koharu de ship MirokuxSango: no tiene nada que ver ahí._

 _No sé si en su país existan varios sabores que pondré (en México los hay desde gansito —un pastelillo relleno— hasta camarón :P), así que aclararé algunos conforme aparezcan, aunque la mayoría serán más normales. También recomiendo Google para que los vean en toda su hermosura._

 _Loops._


	3. El orgullo de la familia

**El anime y manga "Inuyasha" le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, su única creadora. Yo sólo he tomado prestados a sus personajes para reírme a sus costas para la actividad "Trololo lolo lolo lo: Troleando a los personajes" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

* * *

 **3  
El orgullo de la familia  
** _478 palabras_

Mientras los habitantes de Ciudad Nevera recuperaban su forma habitual, Sango aprovechó ese momento para tranquilizar su mente y hacer un análisis sobre sus acciones. El emblandecer su forma siempre dejaba un sentimiento de cambio que era difícil de ignorar. Ah, pero es no evitaba que siguiera molesta con Miroku.

Ese sabor de doble cara, pensamientos indescifrables y superficie que se derretía fácilmente —seguramente se debía a sus intenciones no muy puras. No se podía confiar totalmente en un helado al que se le podía llamar _caliente_ —; ¿Porqué estaba sufriendo por su causa alguien como ella?

Sango era la representante de la fresa, quien llevaba con compromiso el título de cabeza de la familia desde que su padre, el honorable señor fresa de leche, se mudó al cielo de los productos congelados después de aquél cortocircuito de un fatídico día. Ahora ella se dedicaba a ver por su hermano menor —Kohaku, el tímido yogurt de fresa—, siempre procurando que el prestigio de su clan se mantuviera.

Habían humanos que tendían a discutir con otros a la hora de elegir un sabor, pero generalmente la fresa era aceptada por la mayoría. No existía razón para resultar desagradable al gusto de cualquiera.

Aunque… a comparación con otras chicas helado, su base era de agua, tampoco era tan cremosa ni dulce, sino un poco ácida al final. Quizá eso era lo que no terminaba de gustarle al beso de ángel… Sango se desanimó.

¡No! Antes enojada que deprimida. Ella no debía ser la del problema, porque por ahí, en una esquina, sabía que había **un** tal Kuranosuke de la casa de los frutos secos que decía estar loco por su color rojizo natural. Si Miroku era un desconsiderado, no tenía que ver con que careciera de encantos o parecido. ¡Él se lo perdía!

 _«Pero tal vez lo malinterpreté…»,_ una parte suya pensó, mientras que otra le regañó por aún no ser capaz de imaginárselo en un cono cayendo y chocando contra el piso, donde sería comido por las hormigas —lamentamos la imagen tan violenta que pudiera afectar la sensibilidad de pequeñas bolitas de helado—.

 _«Cuando deja a un lado su coquetería, es un buen tipo_ —continuó, recordando aquella tarde en que la cuchara mágica decidió unirlos por primera vez como petición de un cliente con buen gusto. Sólo recordarlo deshacía sus cristales de hielo—. _Y muy atractivo.»_

Bueno, esa era una verdad absoluta, ciertamente. Tanto que comenzó a pensar que necesitaría más tiempo de refrigeración para volver a la normalidad.

—¡Maldito Miroku! —terminó gritando a causa de la mente acalorada. Gracias a él se estaba estropeando.

A su lado, se escuchó un murmullo con apenas energía: —¿Ahora qué hice?

—Nada —respondió, más tranquila. Como se esperaba, la reconciliación llegó tan rápido como volvieron a hablarse.

La guardiana de la fresa ya no era tan dura como antes.

* * *

 _Existe una gran variedad de helados que tienen a la fresa como ingrediente, y no es lo mismo "fresa de leche" y "fresa de agua" (puede que esa ya entre en la categoría de nieve). Información que cura._

 _Agradecimientos especiales a_ _ **aby2125**_ _por ser tan dulce y linda como el helado de pistache._

 _Loops deja esta actualización y puede que más al rato publique otro drabble. Eso lo dirá en destino._

 _P.D.: ¿Se notan mis mensajes subliminales?_


	4. Un gran peso llamado sencillez

**El anime y manga "Inuyasha" le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, su única creadora. Yo sólo he tomado prestados a sus personajes para reírme a sus costas para la actividad "Trololo lolo lolo lo: Troleando a los personajes" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

* * *

 **4  
Un gran peso llamado sencillez  
** _417 palabras_

La gente regresó a sus actividades diarias cuando el problema de los cuerpos blandos fue resuelto. Al lado de la pareja que anteriormente peleaba y ahora hablaba como acaramelados —con la vitalidad juvenil de quien llevaría poco tiempo de haber sido hecho—, se encontraba una amiga en común de esos personajes charlando con Shippou, el niño sabor a chicle que residía en un pequeño envase muy cerca de ella.

¿Cuál era el nombre de tan misteriosa chica? Realmente resulta extraño el que se deba especificarlo, o que incluso varios de sus vecinos llegaran a referirse a ella simplemente con su papel —«la señorita vainilla»—. Su trato amable, pero bajo perfil eran su don y su maldición. Esa era Kagome.

No era exótica, sólo… _sencilla_. Pero eso no la hacía mala, claro; muchos la pedían, así que estaba dentro de los primeros diez lugares del top. Aunque eso no evitaba que Kagome soliera sentir inseguridades al respecto, porque algunas veces sentía que la usaban más como un complemento, el sabor que serviría de base a otro más, un toque extra. ¿Acaso su encanto sólo se basaba en con quién era emparejada?

Al menos un punto positivo de todo eso era que si la gente utilizaba las combinaciones para hacerle de Cupido, al menos nadie sospecharía quién era el helado que le gustaba. _Bueno, sería una incógnita si no resultara tan evidente_.

Kagome continuó escuchando al divertido Shippou hablar sobre cuánto le gustaban las chispas de colores, pero terminó distrayéndose cuando se percató de una sensación extraña que la hizo temblar.

El helado de vainilla detuvo la plática del chicle: —Puedo sentir que alguien me observa —dijo, sonando al principio extrañamente animada. Su humor cambió cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el que veía a su dirección—. ¿Qué quieres?

El señor chirimoya hizo un gesto de desagrado —imaginemos que en este mundo eso es posible—, y su superficie, otrora pálida, se tornó amarillenta.

—Olvídalo, no es contigo —si él tuviera manos, seguramente le hubiera hecho un gesto despectivo, como señalándole que se hiciera a un lado.

—¡Por un demonio, Naraku! —hasta el _stalker_ era selectivo. En estos tiempo uno ya no podía ni el asegurarse un acosador.

—No te preocupes, Kagome —Shippou intentó animarla—. Para mí siempre serás mi favorita.

La dulzura del niño lograron su cometido. Era un buen halago, tenido en cuenta que venía por parte del helado que antes pensaba que, por su humor cambiante, su sabor era la piña.

* * *

 _Creo que aquí mis intenciones son más evidentes. Llamaré a este simbolismo con helados "heladismo" :B, o mejor no. ¡Saludos y agradecimientos a Guest! Me quedé impactada cuando leí tu review porque justamente estaba a punto de buscar el color de ese helado. Debió ser el destino._

 _Y esta es la actualización del día. No estoy segura de si el lunes traiga otra, pero el martes es casi seguro. ¡Así que nos leemos para entonces!_

 _Loops._


	5. No soy de aquí, ni soy de allá

**El anime y manga "Inuyasha" le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, su única creadora. Yo sólo he tomado prestados a sus personajes para reírme a sus costas para la actividad "Trololo lolo lolo lo: Troleando a los personajes" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

* * *

 **5  
No soy de aquí, ni soy de allá  
** _488 palabras_

Como bien lo había dicho Naraku, Kagome no era objeto de su interés, pues su tipo de popularidad no le interesaba. Para él, resultaría demasiado desagradable el que le asociaran con cualquier helado de dudosos ingredientes y que, aparte, no recordaran su nombre. No, en lugar de eso, aquel a quien intentaba observar y en ese preciso momento vigilaba, no era otro que Inuyasha.

El helado de color anaranjado estaba hablando con su vecina, la chica vainilla, después de que ésta le fuera con el chisme de lo que acababa de ocurrir. _Cómo es la gente de delicada, de veras._

—¿Alguien te estaba acosando? —Inuyasha le preguntó. Sus quejas llegaron tan rápido que el helado a penas estaba comprendiendo en qué se basaba su descontento.

—No, todo lo contrario.

Su compañero, dueño de razonamientos no tan complejos, se sintió aún más confundido: —Entonces no veo el problema.

—¡No lo entiendes! Es difícil el ser la invisible del grupo —tal extremismo de Kagome irritó a Naraku. Él, un experto en la materia de pasar desapercibido, sabía lo que era ser ignorado; no esa niña que en lo que llevaba viéndolos había sido pedida al menos unas tres veces.

—A veces eso es bueno —Inuyasha cambió sus ánimos salvajes a algo más sereno, mirando hacia el horizonte y con un aspecto pensativo. Sí, el chico tendía a analizar algunos asuntos de vez en cuando.

—Oh, lo siento. No debí decir eso —Kagome se dio cuenta de que metió la pata por lo que se disculpó. Aun así, la hora del drama había llegado.

Además de su proporción de fruta natural, Inuyasha estaba cargado de melodrama gracias a su extraña naturaleza: él era _el mango con chile_. Un sabor que mezclaba lo dulce con un toque picante, y hasta salado. Dos mundos en uno; algo complicado de entender para los clientes que no gustaban de combinar polos opuestos, hasta varios helados que le veían extraño. «¿Qué es lo que eres?», le repitieron muchas veces desde que fue creado.

—Estupideces —Naraku soltó. Por más que ese tipo se quejara, seguía siendo uno de los preferidos por la gente. ¿Qué sabía él de dolor?

—Puedo escucharte —Inuyasha, el mango molesto, volteó hacia su dirección. El espectador indeseado se quedó inmóvil como acto reflejo. Quizá si no se movía no se daría cuenta de su presencia— . Naraku, te estoy viendo.

Ya expuesto, el hombre se animó a decirle unas cuantas verdades : —Híbrido inútil y exagerado.

—¡Vuélvelo a repetir! —el chico explotó—. ¡Si sólo estuvieras aquí, ya verías!

—Tranquilo, Inuyasha, vas a amargarte —Kagome se preocupó en tranquilizarlo.

Dejando una escena de alboroto causado por él mismo, el señor chirimoya se deslizó lentamente hacia el fondo de su contenedor con la satisfacción y el deseo de que Inuyasha arruinara su sabor.

El eco de una risa malvada fue escuchada por varios vecinos que, más que cansados, sólo suspiraron. « _Ahí va de nuevo.»_

* * *

 _¡Hola! Resultó que no fue el martes ni el miércoles, sino hoy cuando se me dio por actualizar. Pero lo he hecho, que es lo importante (¿?). Literalmente, acabo de terminar el drabble, pero estoy en una zona WiFi, así que quise aprovechar para publicarlo antes de que yo comience a temblar por el frío. Congelada o no, con o sin sabor frutal, debo agradecer y saludar a_ _ **Yumi**_ _y_ _ **abby2125**_ _por dejar sus lindas palabras y animarme a seguir con esta locura de fic. Es bueno saber que no estoy loca al pensar que le agradaría a alguien, jaja._

 _Ahora sí, iré a esperar a mi camión donde espero que esté más cálido. Nos leeremos pronto. ¡Saludos, abrazos y cupones para helados de chirimoya!_

 _Loops._


	6. La ocupada vida del más deseado

**El anime y manga "Inuyasha" le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, su única creadora. Yo sólo he tomado prestados a sus personajes para reírme a sus costas para la actividad "Trololo lolo lolo lo: Troleando a los personajes" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

* * *

 **6  
La ocupada vida del más deseado  
** _495 palabras_

Después de su breve alegría de la semana, Naraku trasladó su estudio de campo a la verdadera persona de la que en realidad podría aceptar —sólo mentalmente y sin riesgo de que alguien se enterara porque si no _ay, qué vergüenza_ — que sentía envidia. Entonces, dio inicio a su nueva sesión de voyerismo.

No todas las esquinas eran lugares solitarios y con carencia de popularidad. Mientras que su territorio era el oscuro —él prefería el término «la zona de los sobrevivientes del destino»—, y el centro estaba siempre lleno de vida, con reuniones y fiestas casi diarias _a las cuales nunca era invitado_ ; más allá, quedaba el complejo VIP.

En ese lugar donde los mejores se codeaban… o simplemente se ignoraban porque algunos eran muy serios, vivía el hermano mayor del mango conflictivo: el helado de limón.

Sesshoumaru siempre se estaba peleando los primeros lugares del ranking gracias a su sabor con toque amargo, pero que encerraba una sorpresiva dulzura —muy sorpresiva, seguro ni él se lo creía—. Los comensales lo elegían cuando estaban candados de los otros más empalagosos y en los días soleados cuando buscaban algo para refrescar su lengua. Las mujeres helados lo admiraban en secreto. Los hombres deseaban ser él. Por eso, con tal fama precediéndole, Naraku sentía una intensa curiosidad por descubrir cómo era la vida de alguien así.

En realidad, era desconocido el saber qué era lo que la chirimoya deseaba encontrar cuando miró hacia esa dirección. ¿El envase más grande de la heladería, una residencia con una cascada de chocolate propia y conos dorados hechos con los mejores ingredientes? Él no lo sabía, pero tal vez algo más «glamoroso», no verle ahí, sin hacer nada. Su aura de superioridad se mantenía, aunque sin decir nada. Demasiado silencioso para no espantarte.

¿Aún estaba vivo? Su pregunta fue contestada cuando vio a la cuchara del ser supremo y al mismo cruel tomar dos bolas de color verde.

—Mm… —Sesshoumaru soltó. Así lo hizo siempre que era pedido, sin excepción. Un sonido que a Naraku le sonó entre burlón y prepotente. Con cada vez que lo repetía, más lograba hacerle enojar.

Tenía un «sirviente», sí —aquel malhumorado sabor a pasas—. Sin embargo, eso le pareció un total desperdicio.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer con tu poder? —qué desilusión. Hasta los poderosos eran estúpidos.

—Mm… —nuevamente ese sonidito y, al observarlo de nuevo, se percató de que Sesshoumaru le estaba viendo seriamente (adiós a su título inmerecido del «amo del disfraz»). Ahora ese mensaje sí era para él.

—¿Acaso estás retándome?

El «Mm» que procedió fue diferente, porque se aproximó más a una burla por no ser merecedor de ser considerado su rival.

No hoy, lo sabía, pero prometía por sus raíces tropicales que tendría su venganza. Sólo necesitaba hacerle un espacio en su lista mental de enemigos. Ah, sí, había un hueco entre aquel tipo que le vio feo y el niño que lo escupió. Perfecto.

* * *

 _Jelouu, mai friens. En un principio, mi intención era hacer de Sesshoumaru el representante del chocolate, pero sería raro al ser hermano de un mango. Así que le pedí su opinión a mi hermana y, con toda su sabiduría, me dijo «limón, por amargado». Al menos en mi zona ese sabor es popular._

 _Por un momento creí que me iba a bloquear con la historia después de unos días frustrantes donde no encontraba inspiración para la comedia; pero Gugure! Kokkuri-san siempre está ahí para rescatarme. Recomiendo ese anime porque me ayudó para iniciarme a la comedia (aunque aún soy una novicia. ¿Algún día llegare a ser Sor Loopsiana?). Por supuesto, también mi energía es debida a esas lindas chicas que me animan: ¡_ _ **Yumi**_ _y_ _ **abi**_ _! Son como vitaminas para esta anciana prematura._

 _Loops._


	7. Elegancia con sabor a cafeína

**El anime y manga "Inuyasha" le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, su única creadora. Yo sólo he tomado prestados a sus personajes para reírme a sus costas para la actividad "Trololo lolo lolo lo: Troleando a los personajes" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

* * *

 **7  
Elegancia con sabor a cafeína  
** _496 palabras_

Kagura advirtió su mal humor cuando escuchó sus gruñidos intensificarse. Tanta cercanía entre ellos le resultaba agónica al helado de frutas rojas, quien no tenía manos para taparse las orejas y así librarse un poco de sus berrinches. ¡Ni siquiera tenía orejas! Esto era peor que en las películas donde los muñecos cobran vida.

—Naraku, hazle un favor al mundo y cállate.

El señor chirimoya sólo cambió la causa de sus quejidos: —Estoy en mi lado del envase, así que no quieras ordenarme en mis territorios —lastimosamente, eso era algo que ella no podía discutir—. Gente altanera que se cree con el poder de decirme qué hacer, todo por unas simples posiciones encima de mí…

—¡Por favor! —la mujer helado se sintió sumamente desesperada que temió el que sus trozos de fruta perdieran su brillo—. Haz otra cosa. Reparte tu odio a alguien que no sea yo.

Naraku no lo aceptaría ni aunque su vida dependiera de eso, pero tales palabras de Kagura le dieron una idea para buscar un poco de satisfacción en su vida de antisocial. ¿Quién quería ser famoso, participar activamente en un sistema opresor creado por una humana cualquiera? Después de todo, eso no era lo que más deseaba.

Su compañera de residencia suspiró agradecida cuando lo vio deslizarse por las paredes de metal, en busca de una de sus antiguas vecinas. No hacía mucho, algunos helados fueron movidos de lugares, así que ella quedó un poco más al centro, junto a la prole.

La distancia no importaba mucho. La imagen parecía de obra de teatro. Un Romeo y Julieta con altos niveles de lactosa.

—Kikyou —él llamó a la silenciosa y elegante representante del café. Amarga, fuerte, pero también azucarada. Qué mujer.

—¿Qué…?

—Cállate y escúchame —le interrumpió. Lo último que quería era que arruinara su momento, su declaración pasivo-agresiva—. Seríamos los mejores si unimos nuestros potenciales. Hagamos una alianza. Tendremos el mundo a nuestros pies cuando logremos reducir al resto en simples charcos. Tú cómo la reina sofisticada, yo seré el rey con mano de hierro, y puede que algún chiquillo, no lo sé, que se llame Maquiavelo —una pausa para sonreír con confianza. Había salido como lo practicó—. Ahora sí. Puedes hablar.

Kikyou se quedó muda por unos segundos —no la culpamos—, hasta que recobró su serenidad.

—Intentaba decirte que nos estaban escuchando, pero ya lo hiciste —Naraku se dio cuenta muy tarde que los habitantes del centro de la ciudad detuvieron su fiesta para no perderse el drama. Eso no fue lo peor—: En todo caso, ¿quién eres?

—Vaya que tienes valor para decir tal cosa —el mango se mostró violento y la chica vainilla le regañó por algo.

Avergonzado y enfurecido, Naraku vio hacia Kagura quien pasó de un placer maligno a compactarse en su envase, sabiendo lo que seguiría. Aunque él no se limitaría a eso. ¡Ya estaba harto! ¡Destrucción, caos! Y esta vez no se quedaría en una promesa.

* * *

 _Ay, hasta penita me dio mi muchacho, pero jaja, también es cómica la situación. Qué cruel. Aunque él no se quedará con las manos (imaginarias) cruzadas. Ha comenzado la venganza._

 _¡Agradecimientos a_ _ **Yumi**_ _, que siempre está ahí para apoyarme! Es una buena mujer, gracias a ella tengo energía para actualizar. ¡Admírenla! (¿?). Demasiadas locuras por hoy y apenas comienza el día. ¡Nos leemos mañana con el siguiente drabble!_

 _Loops._


	8. Corte informativo

**El anime y manga "Inuyasha" le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, su única creadora. Yo sólo he tomado prestados a sus personajes para reírme a sus costas para la actividad "Trololo lolo lolo lo: Troleando a los personajes" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

* * *

 **8  
Corte informativo  
** _499 palabras_

Todos los ciudadanos de la nevera se mantenían aferrados a los bordes de sus botes de metal, fisgoneando todo lo que pudieran. Unos eran evidentes a la hora de buscar información, otros se limitaban a decir que no les importaba, aunque pidieran mentalmente que la gente ruidosa guardara silencio para escuchar mejor. Ninguno podía perderse el seguimiento de la noticia del momento.

Koharu, el helado de malvavisco, fue corrompido. Su superficie, anteriormente de un solo color, tenía un mayor parecido a un arcoíris. La gente se despertó con esa novedad y el alarido de la muchacha, quien seguía gritando.

—¡No me van a querer, no me van a querer! —soltó. En ese momento se encontraba sobre la vitrina, muriéndose de los nervios—. ¡Miroku-sama, ayuuuda!

—Yo estoy acá —el beso de ángel respondió, demostrando que la distancia entre ellos era enorme. Si él deseara ayudarle (aunque no veía cómo), sería imposible. También, la mirada pesada de la fresa recogía cada uno de sus movimientos.

La chica soltó de nuevo el llanto, aunque las autoridades estaban concentrados en realizar su trabajo, al igual que los noticieros de Ciudad Nevera: —Pequeño, ¿qué fue lo que viste?

—¡Yo, yo! —el niño chicle tosió, preparándose para dar su importante testimonio—: No vi nada —al menos la emoción nadie se la quitaba—. Fue cuando las luces se apagaron. Sólo escuché que alguien se acercaba riéndose extraño. Pero sí quiero mandarte un saludo a ti. ¡Hola, Kagome!

La ternura del pequeñín no fue totalmente del agrado de la reportera autoproclamada: —Shippou, no rompas la magia.

El escándalo creado se detuvo cuando la humana se acercó con una palita y un bote de basura. Los pequeños cerraron los ojos cuando a Koharu, al borde del desmayo, fue removida de la capa contaminada. No era tan diferente a ser pedidos para una orden, pero los helados aún eran muy supersticiosos en eso de ser botados.

—¿Cómo es que pasó esto? —la mujer dijo, confundida—. Hay dos cucharas diferentes. ¿Por qué se mezclaría un helado de leche con uno de agua?

Maldito el momento en que la vendedora soltó eso porque nadie fue capaz de ignorarla.

—Así que los responsables fueron los base de agua —mencionó Kaede, ancestral guardiana del pistacho. Con tal comentario por parte de los mayores fue cuestión de segundos para que se armara el conflicto.

Los de base de leche acusaban a los hechos con agua por haber cometido tal falta de respeto —lo que se esperaba de alguien tan duro y poco cremoso—; mientras que los señalados se defendían, hablando de un complot para deshacerse de ellos —propio de una gente tan soberbia—.

—¡¿Saben quiénes fueron inventados primeros?!

—¡¿Y saben quiénes son los más populares?!

—¡Ya dejen dormir! —para Inuyasha, lo más preocupante fue que le dificultaran el descansar. La parte buena fue que completó sus ocho horas de sueño. La mala, que fue señalado como uno de los posibles responsables. Por sus ronquidos no se dio cuenta.

* * *

 _Me di cuenta que toda mi vida había llamado al malvavisco «malvadisco». ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? ¡Debí haber quedado como una idiota! Historia real._

 _ **Yumi**_ _y_ _ **Abi**_ _(con su debido agradecimiento doble porque, por despistada, olvidé mencionarla en el capítulo anterior) siguen haciendo de este proceso aún más divertido. Tienen un lugar en el cielo._

 _Loops se tiene que ir al trabajo, con sus herramientas improvisadas de albañil porque ayer destruí algo y tengo que arreglarlo, nuevamente, historia real (ya ven con qué facilidad hago tonterías). ¡Saludos!_


	9. Elige tu facción, defiende tu honor

**El anime y manga "Inuyasha" le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, su única creadora. Yo sólo he tomado prestados a sus personajes para reírme a sus costas para la actividad "Trololo lolo lolo lo: Troleando a los personajes" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

* * *

 **9  
Elige tu facción, defiende tu honor  
** _433 palabras_

Después de un conflicto de tal magnitud, las secuelas fueron tan grandes que las faltas no serían perdonadas con un simple «lo siento», y no era como si alguno de los helados quisiera hacerlo. Para los señalados como responsables, una disculpa sería tomada como aceptar su culpabilidad; y, para los acusadores, era descabellado el desperdiciar palabras que no les correspondían —¿Por qué? Ninguno de ellos era un criminal—.

Como fuera, la travesura a Koharu hizo que se retomara uno de los conflictos más longevos, propiciado por prejuicios de ancianos, pero que ahora también estaban afectando a los jóvenes.

—Miroku-sama, no te juntes con esa gente —se quejó una chica del grupo que acompañaba al beso de ángel en sus charlas matutinas, mientras la vendedora se preparaba para abrir la tienda—. Básicamente, ellos ni siquiera son helados, no por completo.

—¿Qué? —el muchacho no sabía cómo seguir la conversación. Todo el mundo estaba feliz en un minuto, y al siguiente ya querían hasta inspeccionar el recetario de cada sabor para ver si entraba en su club o no.

—Prácticamente ellos son «nieves» _. Tan duros_ —otra dijo, de una forma que hizo notar fácilmente para quién iba dirigida la indirecta.

—Que las estoy escuchando —la fresa se encontraba furiosa (y celosa, para qué negarlo), y lo peor era que tenía que tragarse su enojo, o su actitud sería achacada a su naturaleza violenta. Tenía que conformarse con susurros—: _Ni que fueran tan importantes. Ni siquiera han mencionado sus sabores…_

—Tranquila, Sango —Kagome intentó tranquilizar a su amiga antes de que se convirtiera en ese tipo gruñón que vivía en una esquina—. El dividirnos es tan absurdo. Si fuera así, amigos y familia serían separados.

Hablando de familia…

—¡Hermana! —se escuchó un grito por parte del yogurt de fresa, quién se encontraba rodeado por helados de leche.

—¡Kohaku!

—Júntate con nosotros, te va a gustar —uno de ellos le decía a su hermano—. Aquí somos más relajados. No nos gusta la brusquedad.

—¿En serio? —un niño tímido como él encontró eso interesante.

Sango, protectora de la tradición de guerrera, no tanto: —¡Me lo están llevando por malos pasos!

Si hasta una familia biracial se veían afectada por ese creciente movimiento en el que se proponía dividir ambos tipos de helados y hasta construir una barrera para evitar más desgracias, fácilmente pasaría lo mismo con el resto. Gente cremosa contra gente firme. ¡Qué trágico! ¡Cuánto drama!

El espectáculo de discusiones y exclusiones era contemplado por el mismísimo señor chirimoya, quien sonreía ampliamente desde su escondite. Por fin algo le estaba saliendo bien.

* * *

 _Pidan un deseo. A Naraku se le está cumpliendo uno de sus planes malévolos. Un aplauso para él. Diciembre ha llegado y sólo puedo decir «buh». Espero que las cosas en el trabajo no se pongan tan drásticas esta semana y así me dé tiempo de terminar estos drabbles. No me gustaría desaparecerme completamente todo un mes._

 _¡Agradecimientos temblorosos! (Por acá ya hace mucho frío):_ _ **aby**_ _,_ _ **Yumi**_ _y_ _ **ghost ficker rin**_ _, quien se une a la aventura. Estas son personas dulces. ¡Admírenlas!_

 _Loops se despide por el momento, siguiendo la calidez del sol como un gato (recordatorio: comprar guantes). ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!_


	10. Pacifistas conflictivos

**El anime y manga "Inuyasha" le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, su única creadora. Yo sólo he tomado prestados a sus personajes para reírme a sus costas para la actividad "Trololo lolo lolo lo: Troleando a los personajes" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

* * *

 **10  
Pacifistas conflictivos  
** _481 palabras_

Se reunieron cuando las luces fueron apagadas con el propósito de no ser descubiertos en medio de sus planes secretos. Fue una lástima que la calma hubiera sido rota tan rápido. Esperaron que eso no significa una mala señal.

—¡Yo no fui! —Inuyasha soltó cuando tuvo la atención de su grupo de amigos. Qué aventurero. Él no fue quien los reunió y se dio el derecho de tener la primera palabra.

—Ya lo sabemos, sólo guarda silencio —Kagome, la verdadera organizadora de todo esto, calló al mango problemático, al menos por unos minutos, sumiéndole en su berrinche—. Los he reunido a todos aquí porque considero que es necesario que alguien detenga este alboroto antes de que se vuelva grave.

—¿Cuál es tu concepto de «grave»? A mí me quieren meter al horno de microondas —al menos en esta ocasión, Inuyasha pidió permiso para hablar, compartirle al grupo su inconformidad de ser señalado como posible responsable. No tenían ninguna evidencia, sólo la firme idea de que se trataba del helado de agua más violento de todos. ¿De dónde habrían sacado tal cosa? _Sí, impensable._

—Más grave —la vainilla se corrigió, para agrado del gritón.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —Shippou, con su inocencia chiclosa, fue el único quien parecía observar con verdadera atención a Kagome.

—Por el momento, sólo se me ocurre que debemos recordarles que la diferencias hacen un mejor mundo, más variado y menos aburrido. Además, es cruel el separar a gente porque no estén hechos de la misma forma.

—Tienes razón —el beso de ángel también se emocionó por las palabras llenas de significado de Kagome—. Somos amigos aunque seamos diferentes. Y Sango y yo nunca estuvimos mejor.

Muy maravilloso, muy bonito, pero un miembro de la pareja interracial no estuvo totalmente de a cuerdo con tal afirmación: —Díselo a tus amiguitas —la fresa murmuró, cortante. Sólo faltaba que sonriera irónicamente.

—Te dije que yo no les hice caso con sus comentarios —bien, pero que dejara de temblar.

—¡Pero no hiciste nada más que hablar! —bajo la perspectiva de Sango, a veces la educación de Miroku salió sobrando. Para ella, algunos gestos habrían bastado para hacer callar a esas metiches para siempre.

Aprovechando el momento de las charlas íntimas en un lugar donde no se debían dar, el niño interrogó al mango: —Inuyasha, ¿en serio no fuiste tú?

—¡Te digo que no!

—Por eso decía que hay que mantenernos unidos —Kagome le susurró a nadie en concreto o puede que a todos en general.

Era evidente que incluso un grupo de amigos como el suyo se vería afectado de alguna forma por los conflictos del exterior, pero el presenciarlo ella misma resultaba desalentador —¿Para esto iban a desvelarse?—. Lo bueno era que les quedaban varias horas para que el sol saliera y la heladería fuera abierta de nuevo. Era momento de aplicar sus técnicas aprendidas viendo la televisión.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Me rapté yo misma con actividades, pero siempre tenía el pendiente de continuar este fic porque la comedia (o un intento de ella) siempre es necesaria en la vida. Además, nos quedan algunos cuantos drabbles para terminar esta historia, así que no la iba a abandonar así de simple._

 _Palabras de eterno agradecimiento a quienes calientan mi corazón mientras me congelo por las bajas temperaturas, y en este caso, a_ _ **aby2125**_ _, quien hace bien en alertar a Naraku para no sentirse indestructible de repente._

 _Loops se despide por el momento. ¡Espero actualizar pronto!_


	11. Se les apareció la ley

**El anime y manga "Inuyasha" le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, su única creadora. Yo sólo he tomado prestados a sus personajes para reírme a sus costas para la actividad "Trololo lolo lolo lo: Troleando a los personajes" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

* * *

 **11  
Se les apareció la ley  
** _491 palabras_

Hablando honestamente, el que el sol saliera les tomó por sorpresa, por lo que jamás tuvieron tiempo de hacer plan alguno. El consuelo fue que el perdón llegó después de unas horas de terapia improvisada.

—Lo siento. Debí decir algo al respecto, demostrar que no estaba de acuerdo —el beso de ángel soltó, con voz conciliadora.

—Olvídalo —la fresa también se sintió más pacífica tras una charla intensiva, e incluso actividades y juegos de pareja—. Soy yo quien siempre actúa de forma extremista.

Kagome aplaudió mentalmente —porque, como recordarán, los helados no tienen extremidades—, hasta que su sentimiento de realización, de haber hecho algo bueno, fue echado a un lado cuando escuchó los ronquidos de Inuyasha y Shippou. Después de perder rotundamente en el concurso de «¿Quién sabe más de tu compañero?», se negaron a seguir participando bajo la escusa del cansancio.

Por si no fuera poco, ni siquiera le dejaron disfrutar a la chica vainilla su momento de molestia. Naraku les sorprendió con un grito.

 _«¿Ahora qué quiere este rarito?»_

—¡Ahí están! —el señor chirimoya le señaló su localización a sus acompañantes, los helados del lado del agua.

No fue el único que venía con su equipo, pues Kagura, siendo los frutos rojos, vino con los hijos de la leche: —Ellos son los traidores a la causa, _o como se diga_ —soltó, sin fingir al menos en actuar bien.

Estando rodeados, con gran facilidad fueron acusados por todos de traición sin tener un crimen legítimo.

—¡Miroku-sama, yo confié en usted! —Koharu se encontró de nuevo llorando.

—Amm, yo no prometí nada —Miroku respondió—. No hemos hecho nada malo.

—Si se hubieran esperado, otra cosa sería, pero no —Inuyasha, el mango que no se daba cuenta de las situaciones, los defendió a su forma.

—¿Entonces aceptan que estaban conspirando juntos? —Naraku, oh, engendro malévolo y mete cizaña. Sólo provocó que hubiera más alboroto en ambos bandos.

—¡Sí! —Kagome gritó, ya bastante irritada por la falta de sueño. Si se volvía amarilla del disgusto, era culpa suya—. No se dan cuenta de que tan tontos son.

—¡Altanera!

—¡¿Qué dijo?! —sus amigos tuvieron que intervenir para que nadie resultara herido por Kagome en modo violento.

Todos gritaban, algunos peleaban entre ellos, un niño pidió su osito de goma… El estrépito fue tal que despertó al más grande, al todo poderoso.

—¡Silencio! —una voz que no todos conocían sonó. Fue Sesshoumaru, pero no, él no era de quien nos referíamos, sino quien estaba detrás.

El misterioso sabor a chocolate por fin apareció: Rin.

Inmediatamente, llegaron los susurros incrédulos: —¿Una niña?

—Dicen que es tan popular que no llega ni a la adolescencia cuando se termina y tienen que volverla a hacer.

La reina tosió —una ceremonia que parecía disfrutar—, antes de susurrarle a Jaken su mensaje al pueblo.

—¡El chocolate ha hablado! —el señor pasas gritó a los cuatro vientos con su voz particular—. ¡Rin quiere un juicio!

* * *

 _Al parecer, me gustan mucho los juicios. No sé, me parecen un lugar indicado para dejar en vergüenza a la gente con público asegurado._

 _Tengo que correr para ir al trabajo, pero no me voy sin su respectivo agradecimiento a aby. Se merece una dotación de helados._

 _¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!_


	12. Inocente hasta que se demuestre

**El anime y manga "Inuyasha" le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, su única creadora. Yo sólo he tomado prestados a sus personajes para reírme a sus costas para la actividad "Trololo lolo lolo lo: Troleando a los personajes" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

* * *

 **12  
Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario  
** _419 palabras_

Ningún habitante de la nevera tenía planeado el perderse el primer juicio en la historia de la ciudad —al menos no existía precedente que pudieran recordar—. No era bajo una situación agradable, pero al menos el día se puso interesante.

—¡Silencio! —el helado de pasas graznó, silenciando a la multitud que seguía lanzándose indirectas muy directas.

—Gracias, Jaken-sama —la niña chocolate tomó la palabra, después dio instrucciones—: Antes de comenzar, me gustaría pedirles que sean amables y respeten a los demás cuando hablen. La educación es importante para continuar siendo amigos —un punto lógico, pero difícil de practicar—. Entonces, empecemos el juicio.

Las dulces palabras de la pequeña reina fueron bloqueadas inmediatamente: —¡Yo no fui!

—¡Cállate, ignorante! —el helado de limón regañó a su hermano el inoportuno. El mango hubiera comenzado una pelea de no ser por Kagome, quien le motivó a descargar su ira mentalmente.

—Si Inuyasha-sama dice no ser el culpable, ¿quién lo es?

Las acusaciones volvieron a llegar sin pedir permiso porque, al parecer, aquí la gente hacía lo que le venía en gana.

—¡Yo voto por la señorita fresa de agua! —un movimiento nada celoso por parte del helado de malvavisco, _claro_.

—¡Mi hermana es inocente! —Kohaku se apresuró a defender a su familiar, con una decisión que se vio reducida un poco al ver la reacción de Sango, con gritos y maldiciones. Su poca paciencia se acabó.

—Tranquila —el beso de ángel intentó mejorar su humor, al mismo tiempo que regañaba a su admiradora extremista—. Ella estaba conmigo cuando todo eso ocurrió, así que es imposible.

Después de los silbidos vergonzosos por parte de los emocionados, el público dejó de señalar a la acalorada fresa como responsable. La parte negativa fue que acusaron a alguien más al azar, nada más porque podían.

—Entonces, la otra violenta: la vainilla —sobra decir la reacción de Kagome, a quien no le sirvió eso de desquitarse en su imaginación.

—¡Un helado de leche jamás podría hacer tal cosa! —entonces continuó el alboroto donde se había quedado, con las acusaciones que soltaban como loros, sin analizarlas detenidamente. Nadie recordaba la existencia del procedimiento de un juicio de verdad.

—¡Cállense! —tanto ruido exasperó a Sesshoumaru.

Aprovechando el silencio, Jaken dio otro aviso: —Es hora de los testigos.

—Mi parte favorita —Rin se rio, siendo quien se divertía. Nadie tuvo el corazón de decirle que, hasta donde se sabía, nadie vio lo ocurrido el día del incidente; aunque, tampoco era como si a ella pareciera importarle mucho.

* * *

 _¿Qué es esto? ¿Tres drabbles seguidos? Así es, adorables lectores. Esta vez decidí publicar al mismo tiempo lo que faltaba para terminar este pequeño fic de helados antropomorfos, con sueños y esperanzas. Si no lo hacía, puede que lo hiciera hasta pasado Año Nuevo, y como que no me gustaba la idea de hacerles esperar (más). Así que tomen asiento, háganse con unas bebidas o helados, y disfruten la conclusión de la locura._


	13. Se demostró lo contrario

**El anime y manga "Inuyasha" le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, su única creadora. Yo sólo he tomado prestados a sus personajes para reírme a sus costas para la actividad "Trololo lolo lolo lo: Troleando a los personajes" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

* * *

 **13  
Se demostró lo contrario  
** _397 palabras_

Un hecho improbable: los presentes se quedaron callados. No fue a causa del sentimiento de «no hables si no tienes nada importante que decir» —eso jamás los detuvo—, sino el aspecto amenazador de Sesshoumaru, quien no estaba dispuesto a tolerar más desastres.

—¿Alguien que quiera hablar? —Rin pidió, amablemente. Su inocencia infantil motivó a algunos a levantarse un poco, dispuestos a compartir un comentario.

—¿Alguien con un nivel aceptable de madurez? —el limón agregó, por lo que los posibles testigos volvieron a sus lugares, desalentados.

Naraku, ese diabólico sujeto, disfrutaba del espectáculo desde el fondo, admirando con carcajadas discretas hasta dónde había llegado su travesura. Jamás esperó que llegara a este punto, pero fue una sorpresa satisfactoria. Separados, molestos, desmotivados… una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Sin embargo, hasta él sintió que se solidificaba lo suficiente para convertirse en hielo cuando vio a la guardiana del café pidiendo la palabra. Después se aguadó un poco al recordarse, a su pesar, qué tan bella era su superficie. Sus sentimientos vivían en eterno conflicto, qué podemos decir.

—¿Algo que quiera compartirnos, Kikyou-sama? —la reina chocolate volvió a emocionarse.

—La verdad es que tampoco vi lo que ocurrió esa noche, como el resto —el villano se atrevió a sonreír—. Pero sí recuerdo acontecimientos un tanto _peculiares_ que pasaron antes —su buen humor se esfumó—. Observaciones que casi parecen acoso, enfrentamientos y una extraña propuesta sobre dominar el mundo con mano dura.

—¿A dónde vas, Naraku? —Kagura murmuró, burlona, cuando le descubrió retrocediendo poco a poco.

—El único inconveniente es que no recuerdo qué sabor era.

Naraku se detuvo en seco y, como sus vecinos, ignoró eso de pensar antes de hablar: —¡Chirimoya! ¿Tan difícil es recordarlo?

—Ah, es él —como si descubrirse él mismo no hubiera sido suficiente, Kikyou le señaló. ¡Maldita astucia!

—¡Tenemos un culpable! —Rin se sintió satisfecha—. Qué bien, ya se estaba haciendo tarde para la hora del juego.

La reina se fue con sus acompañantes, dejando que la multitud enfurecida hiciera justicia con sus propias manos. Si me preguntan, poco profesional.

—¡Naraku!

—¡Ahora tiene sentido! —Inuyasha fue quien tomó la delantera—. Me pregunto por qué no pensamos en ello antes —dudas que no serían resueltas.

El señor chirimoya era demasiado orgulloso como para pedir clemencia y se aferró a un pensamiento repentino: al menos su nombre sería recordado de alguna forma.


	14. El último soliloquio

**El anime y manga "Inuyasha" le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, su única creadora. Yo sólo he tomado prestados a sus personajes para reírme a sus costas para la actividad "Trololo lolo lolo lo: Troleando a los personajes" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

* * *

 **14  
El último soliloquio  
** _364 palabras_

Su castigo consistió en ser aislado, aún más, del resto; como si él no estuviera acostumbrado a ser ignorado. La única diferencia radical fue su nuevo recipiente —más pequeño y viejo—, pero igualmente sintió que era un premio el no compartir residencia con Kagura. Lo único que sí le molestaba un poco, ciertamente, era ese cartel que servía como señal de advertencia. Malvado, conflictivo y con alto contenido calórico, así fue llamado como venganza.

La gente no aguantaba nada, ni una simple broma para mantenerlos entretenidos.

¿Que si estaba enfurecido? Ya no tanto. La vergüenza del momento pasó al igual que los gruñidos. ¿Estaba adoptando una actitud más madura, dejando atrás sus caprichos? Por supuesto que no, estamos hablando de Naraku.

En el fondo, chirimoya aún sentía la necesidad de desquitarse con cada uno de los habitantes de la Ciudad Nevera, les imaginó derretirse y luego evaporarse, sin oportunidad de solidificación. Aun así, no era suficiente. También aprendió sobre la magia de la paciencia.

Contemplar la lista de popularidad en la pared le provocaba una gran dicha, más el saberse en el último lugar, porque cada uno de los que se encontraban sobre él se terminarían primero, desaparecerían. Y él no.

—Eso es lo más parecido a la eternidad —afirmaba, satisfecho.

La vendedora apareció con un cartel en la mano y lo colocó junto al ranking de sabores. Otra _idea magnífica_ : la recomendación de la semana.

 _La chirimoya tiene una gran cantidad de fibra, ayuda a la digestión y tiene otros beneficios increíbles como prevenir el cáncer de colon. ¡Disfrútala!_

Con la boca abierta, Naraku vio cómo la gente se iba animando poco a poco a probar ese sabor tan sorprendente, a pensar del anuncio que tenía demasiadas palabras como para resultar llamativo. La vendedora asentía, feliz de que los excedentes se fueran terminando, mientras Naraku supo con seguridad que el mundo lo odiaba y disfrutaba llevarle la contraria.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! —gritó, exasperado.

Y así termina una aventura más en la vida de los helados. Sólo recuerden la moraleja, pequeños: No le inventen nombres y personalidad a la comida, pues terminarán encariñándose de ella. ¿O cómo era? Bueno, ustedes entienden.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _¿Final cutre? Seguramente. Fue todo lo que dio esta mujer con gripe. Con mocos o no, quiero darle amor a cada una de las personas que me dejaron review —a pesar de lo fumado del asunto, jaja—. Yumi, ghost ficker rin y aby2125, sin sus palabras no habría terminado este año ni el siguiente._

 _También quiero agradecer a la actividad del foro por existir —y a quienes la crearon, por supuesto— porque ni en mis más locas ideas se me habría ocurrido hacer esto (ya saben dónde encontrar actividades geniales —guiño, guiño—)._

 _Ok, me bajo del podio. ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Ya sea que hagan fiesta, o simplemente quieran quedarse recostados en la cama. Espero que encuentre el potencial y ánimo de hacer lo que desean._

 _Saludos._


End file.
